


in the end

by that_yellow_umbrella



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Artist Def., Def. is canon, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of Jackson, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writer Jinyoung, they tease each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_yellow_umbrella/pseuds/that_yellow_umbrella
Summary: Jinyoung, an eminent writer in Seoul tried to interview an artist named Def. regarding his first photo exhibition.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 12
Kudos: 177





	in the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back with a fluff!  
> I read all translations regarding Def.'s Alone Exhibit so I tried to write an au with it.  
> Enjoy!

**  
**

“We’ll take a break after the shoot then you can wait for him here.” 

Jinyoung nodded at the photographer holding a tripod and probably a bag full of camera lenses. He woke up late today, but just in time for his scheduled interview with their featured artist for the month. _Def._

He didn’t tell his fiancé that he was actually the artist he would be interviewing today. He just shrugged it off when Jaebeom asked him who and added that it would be probably a new artist. 

Jaebeom just kissed him good night after their late dinner and went straight to bed reasoning that he needed to wake up early for his shoot and Jinyoung smiled at him while typing away his last minute article as he said good luck.

As Jinyoung waited for Jaebeom- _Def._ to come to the floor he was in, he tried to look around the exhibit. 

He was surrounded with nothing, but pure memories. _Nostalgic;_ if he has a word for it. Ironic, as nostalgic is something to describe someone who is missing home or family. 

He sighed, _well Jaebeom is his home._

Far from his right is a very specific shot. His shot. He could still remember it as he joked around before clicking his film camera. Jaebeom was reading alone and probably the greatest view to look at. Jaebeom in his own world, in his own bubble. 

Placed in one of the windows are different postcards from the places they’ve been. The feeling of happiness and elevated faith in his boyfriend is all he could feel. He was seeing one of Jaebeom’s achievements and milestones in life. He wanted nothing, but to see the man and hug him deeply. 

As he stepped towards his left, a man near him coughed “I’m sorry I just finished the shoot and I- Jinyoungie?”

His back was facing him, so Jaebeom couldn’t see how hard he was smiling.

“Hyung, how did you know it was me?”

“Okay, first of all, what are you doing here? Secondly, I know that ears, and lastly…” he pointed at Jinyoung downwards “... I know that ass from any angle.”

“Hyung!”

Jinyoung immediately walked towards him and enveloped him with a hug. “I missed you.”

“My, my, Jinyoungie. I just kissed you this morning.”

“Yeah but I was still half asleep.” Jinyoung burrowed his head in the crook of Jaebeom’s neck and lightly pressed a kiss.

“And who’s fault is it for staying up late instead of doing work stuff in the office?”

“Yours.”

“Wha-?”

“Your face was distracting me.”

Jaebeom laughed as he ruffled Jinyoung’s hair. “You’re a clingy baby. I missed you too.”

They had been hugging for too long that Jaebeom’s manager coughed as he gave them two stools for the interview. 

Jinyoung mumbled a soft “sorry” and Jaebeom’s manager just laughed and said that Jaebeom has been whining on how he didn’t have breakfast with his fiancé because of his early shoot. The latter frowned in return because it was true.

“I told you almost everything about this photo exhibition, Jinyoung-ah. Why do we still need to do this? They have a cool cafe downstairs. We should try that instead.”

Jinyoung fumbled on his bag to get all the stuff he needed. He held the recorder on his left hand as he tried to take a quick look in the list of questions for their interview today on his right.

He coughed “Shall we start?”

Jaebeom looked at him adoringly. It wasn’t the first time he saw Jinyoung do his work. He probably read all the print and web articles that he wrote. He also went to some of the interviews Jinyoung did and introduced himself as the “assistant and holder of the voice recorder”.

It was… a pleasant feeling. To see your significant other in front of you being successful and doing what they love. And in their case it was mutual and something they would both treasure. A writer and an artist - who would’ve thought?

Jinyoung gave him the brightest smile in return as he pressed the button for the recorder.

He coughed “Okay, Lim Jaebeom also known as Def., I am Park Jinyoung, one of the writers in Seoul Primer Inc. and I want to say thank you for agreeing to this interview.”

Jaebeom beamed “Of course. I wouldn’t miss the chance of being interviewed by the greatest writer and best-”

Jinyoung stood up from his chair and walked towards Jaebeom to jokingly pinch his nose “Hyung you have to do this seriously.”

Jaebeom raised both his hands “I’m sorry I just had to say it. I promise I’ll be serious now.”

“Okay.” Jinyoung looked at him straight in the eye “Lim Jaebeom also known as Def., I am Park Jinyoung, one of the writers in Seoul Primer Inc. and I want to say thank you for agreeing to this interview.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t-” Jaebeom grinned “-miss this opportunity.”

“So let’s get to the main part which is your first photo exhibition. I want to congratulate you for this huge achievement in your life. I have seen all your photos and the notes written at the back of some of the postcards. There’s a wide difference with ‘alone’ and the feeling of loneliness, but can you tell us why you named it ‘Alone’?”

Jaebeom nodded as he listened to Jinyoung “Well for my first exhibition, these photos are captured when I felt that loneliness. You’re right that there’s a difference with being alone and being lonely. It doesn’t necessarily mean that you’re lonely when you’re alone…”

Jinyoung looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes. Nothing, but adoration, happiness, and love. Jaebeom explained it clearly. The thoughts and feeling of being alone, that it was okay to be alone because _life is alone._ That every day, people are just fighting against loneliness and Def. wanted to say that it’s okay. It’s normal to feel that way. 

And also the fact that his whole exhibition wasn’t only for him to showcase his photos, but for people to relate to his feelings, that Def. hoped for anyone and everyone who would visit to feel consoled of their alone _ness._

As they ended their interview, Jinyoung grinned as he read his last question. 

“Well, did you ask permission to your fiancé that you can use his shots for your exhibit?”

“Hey!”

“I’m sorry what are you _hey!-_ ing for?”

“First of all when you printed out those film shots you told me ‘hey you should use this’. Second of all, what’s mine is yours and that works for both of us, so what’s your point?”

Jinyoung laughed “Nothing. I just wanted to ask- and a little Park Jinyoung would be great at the lower end, you know?”

“Yeah well you’re going to be Lim Jinyoung, so again- what’s your point?”

“This is a Def. exhibition not a Lim exhibition.”

“I’m Def. I’m Lim. Go ahead, I can take more.”

“You know my supervisor is going to hear this tape too, right?”

“I’m pretty sure Jackson can take it. He would just make vomit faces then you’re good.”

Jinyoung again stood up from his stool to pinch Jaebeom’s cheek. “ _Agh._ I hate you, Hyung.”

Jaebeom quickly stuck his tongue out “No you don’t.”

“No I don't. I love you and I’m proud of you.” Jinyoung kissed him in his forehead then to his nose, right and left cheek, and to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Have you seen the whole exhibit? You’ll be surprised once you actually see them, even the postca-.”

“Oh shush, I already saw everything. Even the huge prints of shots I took. And your note at the back of the postcard I took. _In the end?_ Is it because I’m your endgame?” Jinyoung teased.

Jaebeom nodded at him excitedly like a child and smiled brightly “To make it up to you on my next exhibit, your beautiful face will be on the entrance. Then everywhere you look it will just be your face and the theme would be ‘Love’”

“Shut up, Hyung.”

Jaebeom laughed as he held Jinyoung’s hand and kissed him. 

**  
**

_In the end_  
_Both of them_  
_To be alone together... is enough._

**  
**  
****  
**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> KUDOS and COMMENTS are highly appreciated!  
> I'm actually thinking of another au based on the exhibit, but it would be parent!Jinyoung and baby!Yugyeom visiting.  
> Drop by on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tyellowumbrella) my DMs are always open if u want to rant, want a prompt, or literally anything!  
> Here's my [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/tyellowumbrella)  
> Read Def.'s explanation regarding his exhibition [here](https://twitter.com/defdaily_/status/1311516949164122113)


End file.
